


it means i wanna 69 (with you)

by xjunsmahae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae
Summary: hyuck breaks the silence and starts speaking "listen….. you might think i'm crazy but i kinda wanna 34+35 with you" he says, in a very nervous manner.mark then tilts his head out of confusion, "what the fuck is 34+35?""mark, it means wanna 69 with you" the younger blurts out. "now get back here and kiss me like earlier." mark smirks at the younger's suggestion.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	it means i wanna 69 (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fanfic inspired by 34+35 (ariana's song) this is my first smut here so don't go hard on me if details seem weird. enjoy <3

_"i hate it here._ "

that's the only thing mark could think of as he sits on a couch with an empty cup laying on top of his face. it was 12 midnight and he didn't want anything else but to go home. yet he couldn't, mark came to the party with his bestfriend, and it wouldn't be nice if he comes home without him and leave the boy, especially with a bunch of strangers.

mark didn't really want to come to the party but it was lucas wong's party, one of the most well-known student in their university, and he knew hyuck could never say no to such an opportunity. that's why he only went to the party to keep an eye on hyuck, he didn't want anything bad happening to the younger. so he decided to stay with him the whole time.

he removes the cup from his face and tries to eye his surroundings. he looks at people, actually enjoying the party. 

"how is that even dancing?" mark thinks to himself as he sees a bunch of people grinding each other to the music. he sees others getting alcohol from the breakfast bar. and then he sees hyuck, a cup of beer in his hands, dancing to the music while chatting with others, just casually having fun.

the two boys had known each other since middle school, making their friendship very special. but one thing hyuck didn't know is mark may or may not have a huge crush on him.

he grows a fond smile as he watches his best friend having fun, he found it adorable how hyuck did such a cute dance move in such a raunchy song. he found it beautiful how the light made contact with the other's skin, making it shine like the sun. he found it breath-taking how hyuck smiled while he jumps to the music, the look of pure enjoyment on his face. hyuck then looks at mark and waves his hand, breaking his reverie. _he waves back._

after a few minutes, mark stands up to get another cup of punch in the breakfast bar. he hated the party but he sure did like some free food.

as mark walks back to his spot on the couch, he sees a tipsy hyuck approaching him. 

"markie, markie, markie~ what's with the long face? aren't you enjoying the party?" hyuck tells mark with a pout face after seeing the older not enjoying the party at all.

"i just ain't feeling it, but don't worry about me hyuck. and other than that, i gotta keep an eye on you." 

hyuck hugs mark after hearing the words from the elder. he found it sweet thinking mark was willing to look after him. "thanks mark, i appreciate it a lot. now come on let's dance !"

the younger drags mark to the dance floor, where the music was loud. mark smiles at the boy in front of him, happily dancing and jumping to the rhythm.

"you sure are enjoying the party." mark said, a little loud so hyuck could hear it through the deafening music.

"not really, but i am now having you here with me." hyuck says, making the older blush.

"by the way mark, did i ever tell you that you look absolutely hot tonight? can i kiss you?" hyuck whispers in the older's ear, giggling from the alcohol in-take.

mark can feel his blood go up to his cheeks, tinting it with a pinkish shade making him feel hot. "y- you horny drunk, you're literally intoxicated right now." mark says with his shaky voice after hearing those words from hyuck's mouth.

"even if was sober i'd still wanna kiss you ok? now can i kiss you or not?" hyuck says. "i never said you can't though." mark replies to hyuck with a shy but sweet smile.

mark then pulls hyuck's waist closer to him and slowly presses his lips onto the younger's. the kiss was passionate, exchanging salivas, tongue's touching. mark bites hyuck's bottom lip before his tongues makes an entrance to hyuck's mouth. the older thought hyuck tasted sweet, just like candy. 

mark's tongue explored every corner of the younger's mouth making him whimper as the kiss gets deeper and deeper.

the latter then carried hyuck up the stairs, heading towards the bedroom so they can do things in private. hyuck had a very slight strength kink, and seeing mark lift him up so easily turned him on so much.

looking for a room, they open one door, they see a couple fucking. they open another one, sees the same thing. and at the third door they opened, nobody was to be seen, making mark sigh in relief.

the room looked like it was lucas' but they knew he'd be too wasted to care about two guys fucking in his bed. besides, they didn't care either.

the two entered the room with pleasure. like, literal pleasure. mark lays hyuck down the bed and he swiftly lifts his shirt up. not until a much sober-looking hyuck utters a sudden "wait!". halting the elder on what he was doing.

the older stops in confusion slowly putting his shirt down. 

"sit beside me for a moment" hyuck adds. 

the older sits down with him beside the bed, he was so they both stay silent for a while. hyuck composing himself, not letting the alcohol take control and mark looking around the room. avoiding eye contact with hyuck.

mark eyes lucas' room, admiring his bed's beautiful frame and his huge one-way glass window where you can see everything outside. mark snaps out of it and suddenly thinks about what hyuck would say, he was so anxious his stomach started to ramble.

hyuck breaks the silence and starts speaking "listen….. you might think i'm crazy but i kinda wanna 34+35 with you" he says, in a very nervous manner.

mark then tilts his head out of confusion, "what the fuck is 34+35?"

"mark, it means wanna 69 with you" the younger blurts out. "now get back here and kiss me like earlier." mark smirks at the younger's suggestion.

hyuck pulls mark back for another kiss. but this time, the kiss was more slow yet intimate, mark sucks on hyuck's bottom lip making it bruise. but hyuck absolutely loved it. the younger than climbs on the other's lap to get a good look on his face. 

as the moment gets more tense, mark breaks the kiss and suddenly looks at hyuck in the eye.

"hyuck, are you sure we're gonna do this? i don't want our friendship to get ruined because of this." mark says, hyuck looks into the older's eyes filled with worry.

"mark, it's just sex." he smiles at the older then goes straight back to kissing.

while they continue their deep kiss, mark slides his hands up hyuck's shirt, feeling the younger's smooth skin. he slowly lifts up the shirt and hyuck does the same to him, mark stands up and removes all of his clothes, exposing his hard length for hyuck to see. he pulls hyuck's pants and throws it on the floor. he slowly takes of hyuck's boxers, seeing the younger's dick all hard covered with pre-cum.

"aw baby you're so wet for me." mark tells hyuck, wiping all the pre-cum on hyuck's dick with his fingers and licking it all off.

mark then lays on the bed while hyuck lays on top of him.

"turn around now, baby." hyuck then turns out, making his butt face mark and the older's dick before him. he starts sucking mark's length admiring how big and thick it is. he knew mark's dick was big but seeing it was beyond his expectations.

mark slowly licks hyuck's hole, leaving it wet and moist with his saliva. hyuck whimpers while having mark's hard cock in his mouth. 

the older starts eating the younger's ass out, circling his tongue at the entrance making hyuck's legs shake from all the pleasure.

hyuck starts touching himself, pumping his hard cock as he sucks mark's dick and getting his ass eaten. he gets overwhelmed from all the penetration.

"m- mark i think i'm gonna cum…." he tells the older, his voice shaking from the pleasure. "already?.... well sure baby" mark replies.

hyuck then releases his cum in mark's stomach, along with a loud moan the sounded with satisfaction from all the pleasure. the younger felt exhausted, making him lay beside mark.

he catches a few breathes and sat up, "wait- but mark you haven't had your orgasm yet?" he says while looking at mark's face. "fuck me 'till you come."

"aw baby, you'd cum for me twice?" mark teases. "baby, i'd cum for you all you want."

mark then slowly kisses hyuck in the lips, going down to his neck. sucking on his skin, leaving a mark for everyone to see. then to his chest which made hyuck sigh in pleasure. and lastly to his inner thighs, which made hyuck ticklish, his dick hardened again.

mark then grabs a bottle of lube from lucas' nightstand. he squirted some on his dick and his fingers and started fingering hyuck's hole.

he starts with one finger, swirling it inside the younger's ass, making hyuck whimper. hyuck already came once, making him more sensitive then he was before. he added a second finger, making it go in and out faster, hitting hyuck's prostate. making hyuck shout a loud moan.

"baby gotta keep it quiet if you don't want others to hear." mark said. "oh trust me, i want everybody to hear the things you do to me." hyuck moaned out as he feels the older's fingers inside him.

"looks like you're all prepped out now, i'm going in." mark said. "y-yes…. i want to feel your dick inside me already. fuck me. pls mark."

mark positions his dick in the entrance of hyuck's hole. he slowly entered making sure he doesn't hurt the younger. he waited for a minute so hyuck could adjust to his size. then after a minute, he started moving his hips, making small thrusts that made him groan "hyuck, i already prepped you but still, you're so fucking tight." 

hyuck felt so full with mark's dick inside him. he felt like so ecstatic, like he was in the seventh heaven. he felt so good with every thrust mark made, hitting his prostate everytime. the older continued thrusting faster into hyuck, but still so gentle. like a couple making love to each other.

_this wasn't just sex._

hyuck felt like was about to come for the 2nd time, "m- mark i think i'm gonna come again" he then closes his eyes as mark bang his hips harder making him closer to the verge of an orgasm.

the younger makes his 2nd release. making his ass tighten around mark's dick making it feel so good. he continues thrusting into hyuck as he feels his orgasm coming. not letting their exhaustion get to them.

one more thrust and another, he makes his release inside hyuck, he makes a loud groan, loud enough to echo in the room they're in. filling the younger up with his cum, his walls painted in white. hyuck felt satisfied as a sticky feeling permeates around his hole.

mark pulls out slowly making sure he doesn't hurt hyuck, but it still made the younger flinch. he lays on top of the hyuck's chest and looks up to see his face. the look of hyuck's face, the pleasure you could see in his eyes was just so attractive in mark's eyes. he looked so satisfied.

"look hyuck…" mark suddenly speaks, making all the younger's attention go to him. " is this really a one time thing? i'm gonna be honest with you. i like you. i like you for years already. i like you so much you don't even know." mark confesses. 

a moment of deafening silence spreads around the air, making mark nervous of how hyuck would respond. he felt the cold wind beneath his skin. he was so nervous he could literally vomit. 

he then breaks the silence, thinking of an excuse so hyuck can forget what the said "i- i'm sorry…. i didn't mean to" but he gets cut off with hyuck's lips pressed to his. "you idiot, i've liked you for years too". hyuck says, giving mark a very wide smile on his face.

the moment felt so unreal. his best friend actually likes him back after all these year of hiding his feelings. he kisses the latter's forehead then sees a sleeping hyuck from exhaustion.

mark lifts hyuck up to the bath tub while he cleans all the cum off hyuck. he then sees the sun rising already in the window of lucas' room. meaning they should head home already.

they get dressed and tip-toe out of the room, leaving the premises. they start walking home, hands intertwined with each other's. _the end._

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a random idea and i just wanted to write abt it. thanks for reading tho <3 a kudos would be nice too !


End file.
